Daddy's Girl
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Bulma goes out and leaves Vegeta holding the baby. V/B Father/daughter fic.


Daddy's Girl

**I don't own the characters in this story.**

**This is my first ever one shot. Be kind.**

**I want to show that I can write more than horror stories. **

Vegeta had decided to take a small break from his training for the day and had just got down stairs when Bulma cornered him in the hall.

"Vegeta!" She said. "Mum and I are going out." She Vegeta looked down surprised to see a baby in his arms. How had she just done that?

"What am I meant to do with this!?" He said annoyed. Bulma gave him a don't mess with me look.

"She's your daughter, it's about time you held her." She said, Vegeta opened his mouth. "And don't you dare pull that 'I'm the prince of all saiyans' crap on me! I haven't been out for months. I need some time off." Bulma said. Vegeta glared at her.

"Saiyan men do not care for children." He said. Bulma stepped up to him menacingly.

"Look, buster, you're on earth and earth men do! So live with it." Then she smirked. "Besides if you don't I'll stop doing that thing you like so much." Vegeta's eyes widened then narrowed.

"You wouldn't." He said. Bulma smiled

"I'll take that as a yes." she said and walked off down the hall. "We'll be couple of hours, and Trunks is out with Goten and Gohan, you have the house to your self, Prince." She called back.

A minute later Vegeta heard the front door slam shut. What the hell just happened? Vegeta thought. A giggle draw his attention down, he met the gaze of his eight month old daughter, Bra. Her blue eyes stared at him in wonder. Blue eyes, Vegeta thought bitterly, no self respecting saiyan has blue eyes! How had he ended up with two children that didn't look saiyan at all? Even Kakarot managed to have children that looked saiyan.

"What are you looking at!" Vegeta demanded of her. She giggled again and a soft brown tail wrapped it's self round Vegeta's arm. Vegeta growled, and Bra smiled. Everything he did seemed to be of great amusement to her. He sighed a walked into the living room, set her down on the floor and went and sat on the couch. Bra watched him, holding onto her own tail, and a puzzled look on her face. Several minutes passed during which Vegeta had almost fallen asleep, and Bra sucked on the tip of her tail. Then she seemed to make her mind up on something. She crawled over to him and grabbed his leg. Vegeta looked down and watched as Bra used his leg to pull herself upright. Then she let go and stood on her own. Vegeta watched her, unaware of how unusual this was. A frown creased Bra's little face, as she thrust her arms upwards.

"What!?" Vegeta said irritated.

"Dada!" She said. Vegeta stared at her, confused as to what she wanted from him.

"What!" He snapped. For a moment it looked like Bra was going to cry then her face set in a scowl.

"Dada! Up!" She said louder than before. Vegeta blinked, it had almost looked like she stamped her foot and she looked just like Bulma. A bit of time passed and neither of them moved. "DADA!!" She yelled, making Vegeta wince from the volume. Definitely Bulma's daughter, Vegeta thought. He growled, picked Bra up, and put her down on his lap. She giggled and buried her self in his shirt. Her tail wrapped itself around his arm again.

"This is the last time!" He said roughly. Bra looked at him puzzled she was to young to understand his meaning.

The next half an hour, was filled with Vegeta's annoyed exclamations as Bra pushed and pulled anything that she could get her hands on. She even sucked on his hair, after that Vegeta had put her on the floor again. But as soon as he let go she screamed at full volume:

"Dada, dada, dada!" Till he finally picked her up again to save his ears, and it all started again.

Now, finally, it had stopped, she had fallen asleep on his chest, tail still locked round his arm. Vegeta sat still, he didn't want to move her, it could wake her, and the peace he had from her sleeping was to much to let go. He could move her somewhere else, but that would mean he'd have to remove her tail from his arm, and that would defiantly wake her. Vegeta sighed and decided to wait till Bulma got back, it shouldn't be long. He looked down at his daughter sleeping face, she was so peaceful. But he'd found out, the hard way, in the last hour, that she was saiyan, her strength was amazing for one so young, Vegeta didn't have anything to compare it with obliviously, as he'd been training off world while Trunks had been this age. She also had her mothers temperament and her father determination, especially when Vegeta didn't want her to do something. A small smile tugged at the sides of his mouth while he thought about that.

When Bulma and her mother got back twenty minutes later they found Vegeta and Bra still in the chair, both fast asleep. Bulma smiled.

"We better not wake him, he would kill us if he thought we'd seen him like this." She said to her mother.

"Yes, dear," Mrs Briefs said. "Oh it's so cute! I must get the camera!" And with that Mrs briefs left to find the camera that would take the most embarrassing photo of Vegeta's life.

Vegeta was woken by two small fingers going up his nose. He snorted and opened his eyes to see Bra inches from his face, she smiled.

"Dada!" She said. Vegeta groaned and sat up, holding Brain both hands. Her blue eyes sparkled at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered. "I promise."

"Dada!" She said happily. Then got a very concentrated look on her face. Vegeta scowled as his nose was assaulted by a terrible smell, he held Bra at arms length.

"Woman!" He roared, as he could feel that she was in the next room. "You can have this thing back now!"

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
